Last One Standing
by rendereduseless
Summary: The humans will never stop fighting for who they love. Eponine Thenardier is living, breathing proof of this. No one can hurt her family while she can still think. AU modern inspired by The Host
1. Prologue

**So this is based in the AU in which the novel The Host by Stephenie Meyer, as I saw a lot of Mel in Eponine. However, it will not follow the exact same plot line as I have planned some detours of my own. This is the prologue, so enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Enjolras had been gone for over two hours, and Eponine was worried. It wasn't like him to just disappear for hours on end without any sort of warning, and he definitely hadn't given a warning when he left almost three hours ago. The fear she had in her heart was growing rapidly but she had to keep a lid on it and look calm for Gavroche's sake. The last thing she needed was a panicking twelve year old on her hands. She knew how much Gav had come to admire Enjolras and she didn't blame him. Enj had become someone she cared for greatly, almost on a par with her siblings. Even the one she had lost. But she didn't think about that anymore.  
Gavroche crawled over to her half asleep and nestled his head into her arm.  
"When's Enj coming back?" he asked groggily, looking up at her with sleep filled eyes. She smiled softly, her heart filling with both love for the young boy and worry for the elder.  
"Soon sweetie, he probably just hasn't found any food that's easy to steal yet. We have to remember he was a rich kid growing up," she lied, making Gavroche snort with her end comment. Her reply seemed good enough for Gavroche who muttered "Too true" before laying his head back on her shoulder, falling asleep once more. As Gavroche began to lose conciousness, Eponine looked around at her surroundings of the old closed down hotel. The building they were crashing in for the night brought back memories of her childhood, a time when her family were happy. A time Gavroche had never known as they were before he had been born. She smiled slightly at the memory of her and her sister splashing around in the lake at the back of the inn they owned, the sun shining on them, tanning their skin. It had been a better time, that was for sure.  
A sudden bang brought her out of her memories, back into the dark abandoned building that had triggered them in the first place that surrounded her. Laying Gavroche down on the floor gently, she slowly began to crawl forwards to where the bang had come from.  
"Enj?" she whispered hesitantly. Silence answered. Another bang came and she scrambled back, suddenly afraid, her instincts that had been in training since she was 8 kicking in. She shook Gavroche, needing him to wake up immediately.  
"Gavroche! Gavroche! Wake up!" The panic in her hushed voice was evident and Gavroche was awake in seconds.  
"Yeah?" he replied, but Eponine's hand was over his mouth before he could finish the word.

_Please just be Enj_, she thought. _Please just be Enj._

She could tell her prayers wouldn't be answered the minute torch lights flooded the hotel floor that her and Gavroche were staying on. Swearing silently, Eponine grabbed her little brother's hand and dragged him to a desk in the corner of the room, mostly hidden in darkness. The panic and fear was evident in his eyes even though he tried to portray strength and bravery in his face. The scene was so familiar she thought, except so different. Eponine pulled him into a tight hug before grabbing his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye.  
"Stay here," she whispered sternly. "Stay right here, I'll lead them away and then come straight back, okay?" The fear and sadness in his eyes showed it wasn't okay.  
"That's what 'Zelma said," he began, his voice breaking. "That's what she said before-" Eponine cut him off with a hug.  
"I promise I'll be back," she said, before shoving him under the desk out of view and grabbing the torch, running off into the darkness, making sure her footsteps echoed.  
He sat there for fifteen minutes watching every patch of darkness he could, desperate to see Eponine's face again. He could hear yells, her screams, and then suddenly nothing. He waited for a moment but nothing came. And then it did. A sound he never wanted, nor even considered hearing. A bone cracking crunch as a body fell down a huge height, hitting the hard ground below. A fall he knew she wouldn't have survived. And so he silently began to sob in his dark corner on his own. He had just lost the last of his family to them, and now he was completely alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Eponine couldn't move, but nothing hurt. She supposed this was how death was supposed to feel like, until voices floated through her ears.  
"Every bone broken, every organ ruptured. How she is alive I do not know," came a masculine voice but it sounded very far away.  
"She seems much more capable than the other humans," another voice replied, another man. Eponine was confused. How could she hear people? She was dead, right? That's why she threw herself off the balcony; she would rather die than become trapped. So why was there two men discussing her health in the faraway distance? Unless… The realization hit her with such force it almost woke her up. No. They saved her. They managed to save her, no!

_I WANTED TO DIE!_

Her scream echoed through her mind but she didn't wake up. She wanted to cry but she couldn't do that. She was alive. She was going to become one of them. The very thing she hated. A slight pain came from her neck, and even though she could not move her body, her mind began to scream. She didn't want that thing in her, she didn't want to become this, no!

As she lost consciousness, she realized it was no use. She was becoming a host.

_Then again Eponine, _said a cruel voice in the back of her head, sounding very much like her own, _when have you ever gotten what you wanted?_

* * *

This was not Cosette's first planet. Nor was it her second or third. No, it was her fifth planet, her fifth species she had bonded with. The name Cosette was given to her on her second planet in the language of their people, and it had stuck ever since, the meaning fitting the soul well, kind and forgiving. In the language of the humans however, it meant little victorious thing, something she had been named by one of the seekers once she had been sent to Earth after the amount of planets she had inhabited. She had grown a reputation in her species as kind and generous, but a flitter, never staying in the same place very long. She was peaceful and loving, always trying to keep the harmony of the world she lived in at that time, avoiding conflict and violence as much as she possible could. So when her host started fighting back, using sarcastic comments and biting remarks, she was completely at a loss of what to do.

It had started the morning after she had been given the host body. She stood in the mirror, looking over what she had been given. The girl was tanned with long dark curls that fell down her back. After a good wash they had acquired much more volume, now bouncing when she walked. She was very thin but there was a lot of strength in her, something Cosette admired as she had often bonded with a weaker body on her other planets. Her new host was beautiful, and Cosette only hoped she could do the body justice by acting as beautifully as it looked. As she walked down to breakfast with her Healer, she hoped that the scathing snort she had heard ring through her mind was just a figment of her imagination.

During her breakfast with the Healer, he discussed what had happened to the body. He told her that it had suffered great trauma, and even though she would not suffer, the memories of the human may still cause impact to her. He also stated to see him if there was ever anything wrong, impact of the trauma or not. She smiled politely and thanked him, grateful for the kind man. After ensuring all was well and they had both finished their meals, he began to escort her to a room on the top floor of the building she was staying in for the time being. The Healer told her that every human they inhabited in the surrounding five states stayed in this building for a week to ensure that the host was not resistant.  
"We have had more trouble with this specie than any others you have encountered Cosette," he said to her. "They have been compliant for the most part, but there is a lot more resistance than we expected."

_Maybe because we're not willing to give up to you parasites just yet._

Gasping, Cosette stopped suddenly, putting a hand to her forehead. That wasn't her thinking that. That hadn't been her, what was going on?

_What? Shocked to hear me? _

The scathing voice came again, much clearer this time. The Healer had noticed Cosette's abrupt stop and came over to her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Cosette, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. She breathed in deep. This was not her voice, her thoughts, this was-

_Me. The actual owner of this body. The one that was meant to be dead instead of trapped insider her OWN BODY. You seriously thought I'd just leave? This belongs to me. _

Another snort sounded through her mind. Cosette stood in shock for a moment before realizing her Healer still required an answer.  
"Yes Healer, I am sorry. I do not think this body is completely occupied yet, I was overwhelmed with thoughts," she replied honestly. A groan came from inside her head.

_You sound fucking crazy._

Ignoring it, Cosette smiled at the Healer, who smiled back.  
"Do not worry Cosette, a lot of the humans required a few days to just settle down and for the memories and thoughts to quieten," he replied, his voice assuring. Not completely convinced, Cosette smiled again and nodded. The Healer sensed her trepidation.  
"If the host is resisting by Wednesday, come back to see me and I will see what can be done about it." Much more assured, Cosette smiled and started to walk again alongside the Healer.

_Nothing you can do will make me give up my body. Unless you kill me. That'd be better than this. _

"Healer, where are you taking me?" Cosette asked after a few moments of silence. The Healer stopped in front of the lifts and pressed the button. As they waited he turned to her, his face unreadable.  
"The Seeker who found your host wishes to speak to you," he replied. His clipped tone suggested to Cosette that he was not happy with this. She remembered minutes after occupying the body hearing an argument in the surgery room about working too soon after inhabitation. She assumed this is what they meant. Uncomfortable with the idea of conflict, Cosette smiled once more and changed topic of conversation.

"I have not asked yet Healer, where is this building situated?" she inquired curiously. She had not left the building since the occupation as she had been instructed to rest all of last night after the surgery, and as Cosette was always obedient, she had not even considered doing otherwise. The lift doors slid open and she and the Healer stepped inside.  
"We are in the state of California, near where the city of Los Angeles stands," he replied, pushing the top floor button.

_LA huh? I always thought I'd make it here. However, I did imagine singing, not talking to an alien in my head. Funny how things never work out the way you planned right? _

The detestation in her voice was so obvious it made Cosette uncomfortable again. She had spent her entire life avoiding confrontation and here it was in her own head.

_Better get used to it, I was always told as a child I argued too much for my own good. Then again, at least there was punishment then. There is no possible way to make me hurt more than I do now. _

Choosing to ignore the girl's remarks, Cosette turned to the Healer as they stepped out of the lift.  
"Where was the body found?" she asked. She was interested in how far the damaged body had had to travel in order to get to this hospital.  
"Many miles away, an abandoned hotel in the middle of a deserted village. It is believed the people who used to live there ran away into the desert to form part of the Resistance," he replied. Cosette nodded, even though she was unsure of what the resistance was. The two stopped walking, and faced an already open door, leading into a room that gave Cosette shivers. Three of the walls were glass from floor to ceiling, as was the ceiling itself, showing off the extravagant view of the city that this room offered from the top of the building. The wall that had the door on was metal and seemed very strong. The floor was marble and stood out from the rest of the room as it gleamed in the sunlight. A lone table and chair were positioned in the centre of the room meticulously; making sure it was dead on centre and not a millimetre off. It was cold and uninviting, and she did not want to enter. A man stood at the furthest wall, looking out over the city. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and black pointed shoes and gave off an intimidating air. His hair was greying, and as he turned around to face her she saw ferociousness in his eyes that unnerved Cosette. However, she swore she felt a twang of nostalgia mixed with this, and wondered what Eponine was remembering.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

The brief thought that Eponine's memories were her memories flashed through her mind, met by a harsh laugh.

_I think I'm allowed some privacy in my own brain. _

Blinking, Cosette came back into focus, to see her Healer arguing with the man.  
"Seeker, you can see she is not ready, she hasn't fully adapted!" he said, gesturing to her. Not knowing what to do, Cosette just stayed where she was and watched. The Seeker cut the Healer off.  
"Healer, she is capable of what we need her to do, the sooner we do it the better. End of discussion." The Seeker looked over at Cosette and simply nodded to the chair and table. Obediently she walked over and took a seat. Resignedly, the Healer simply nodded at Cosette and walked to the door. Almost as an afterthought he turned and faced the inside of the room again.  
"Be careful," he said, and then left, slamming the door behind him. Cosette was unsure if he had directed that at herself or the Seeker but she did not have long to ponder this as the Seeker turned to face her. It was then that it hit her where she was. An interrogation room. She immediately became nervous under his scrutiny and fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. She had always been law-abiding, doing as she was told, helping all who required it, what possible need was there for her to be interrogated?

_Maybe they've begun to realize you're all murderers._

Cosette shook her head, trying to silence Eponine. The Seeker watched her for a moment, before beginning to speak.  
"Cosette, I believe?" he asked. She nodded politely, smiling. Almost instantly, she had acquired a dislike towards him, which was strange as she had never disliked anyone. She was a soul without hate, who loved everyone.

_Except humans. _

Ignoring her, Cosette focused back on what the Seeker was now saying.  
"How is adapting to the new being? Has it been as easy as your other bodies, as I am aware you have had quite a few?" Cosette nodded.  
"It has been overwhelming, I did not realise humans had quite so many emotions or memories," she replied honestly, and it was true. She had felt more in the past twelve hours than she had felt in her thousands of years alive. The Seeker nodded, almost amused by this.  
"Yes, they are quite, well, let's call it resilient shall we?" he replied, and Cosette nodded. That's all this was, resilience. Cosette would be on her own in a few days, after the host had adapted to this new way of living. A snort echoed through her mind, and the hope Cosette had only a moment ago seemed to fade again.

_I'm not going anywhere._

**A/N; Hello! I'm going to be mad updating for the next week or so as I have the next three chapters written up, so get used to updates. A prize for who can guess who the Seeker is ((virtual cookies for example)). Chapter three is up tonight or tomorrow, so look forward to that. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her entire body shivered as that statement sunk in. She would never be alone again as long as she stayed in this body.

_And just remember it. _

"Cosette, are you okay?" The Seeker's voice ripped through her thoughts, and she looked up to see him watching her intently.  
"Yes Seeker, I am sorry for not paying attention," she replied. He furrowed his brow.  
"Now, back to the matter at hand. The resilience of the humans is beginning to cause an issue for the souls here in civilisation. They are joining together to form a group, naming themselves the Resistance, fighting back against our species. We believe that your host was part of this." The Seeker bent down in front of her, leaning on the table, his face close up to hers. Cosette tried not to flinch, and then stopped. Was that her disgust or Eponine's?

_Are you going to question everything? You hate him, so do I. Move on. _

Cosette nodded, and then stopped herself, realizing that the Seeker could not hear Eponine's voice. She braced herself for questioning then realized the Seeker thought she was nodding to what he had said. Which meant she had to reply. It quickly clicked what he wanted her to do.  
"You want me to look through her memories," she said flatly. The Seeker nodded, still watching her, and pulled back to his full height. Cosette nodded again, and closed her eyes.  
"Her name is Éponine Thénardier. She was 19 years old three weeks ago. She was born in Paris, France, but her family moved to the USA when she was five as they believed they could gain more money. She had a happy childhood until she was 8 when her parents lost the inn they owned. They lived in council housing and poverty until she was 17. After the news of the initial wave hit the Thénardiers, they abandoned their three eldest children, bringing the two babies with them. Nothing has been heard of them since. Her sister Azelma was occupied a year and a half ago, just after her parents left. She now only travels with-"

_NO! _

The cry of anguish rippled through her mind, louder than anything Eponine had said before. The image of the young blonde boy could be seen by both of them, and the hurt in Eponine was easy to feel, and Cosette knew at that moment that Eponine would do anything to protect him.  
"Cosette, is the host resisting?" the Seeker asked. Cosette looked up at the Seeker and smiled.

_Please Cosette please, he's my only family left, please don't hand him in. Please just leave him alone, please, I'm begging you. _

Cosette took a breath and looked at the Seeker who was watching her in concern again, and chose to ignore the question about the host's resistance.  
"Cosette, are you okay? Who does the girl travel with?"  
"I am quite alright Seeker. She travels with her brother Gavroche, Gavroche Thénardier. He is twelve years old, and is exceptionally close to Eponine, especially after the inhabitation of Azelma." As she said this, she watched the Seeker go over and speak to the guards at the door. One opened it and left the room, and as Cosette watched him leave, she knew something was very wrong all of a sudden. She had told the truth, been honest, a quality she'd always been held in value, but she could almost hear the tears Eponine was crying. After a moment of silence as the Seeker turned back, Eponine's voice rung out in her head, low with fury and hatred laced in every syllable.

_I want you to know something, and I want you to remember it. I hate you. I hate you more than I've hated anyone else and if I could I would hurt you. And don't you forget that Cosette. Don't you try._

* * *

The anger in Eponine's words haunted Cosette for many nights. Afraid that she was not adapting well, her Healer had prevented the Seeker from arranging any more meetings that week, therefore meaning her next meeting with the Seeker was not until the day she was to leave, giving her time to adapt fully. Eponine herself had stopped talking in rage, instead throwing memories including Gavroche at her whilst she slept. Cosette saw the two laughing together, acting as a family, and began to question if handing his details over was the right thing to do. After the third dream that night which included Eponine and Gavroche dancing in the rain outside an abandoned cabin, Cosette sat up in bed and switched the light on. She held a hand to her head and sighed.  
"Eponine, if you're still there, why're you doing this? I told them about Gavroche to help both of us, not to hurt you. This helps both of our species to create a peaceful planet. To create harmony and happiness!" she said out lout. It was the first time she had spoken to Eponine properly and the concept felt odd. No reply came, and after several moments Cosette sighed and lay back down.

_By murdering people? _

The ice in her voice had not left, but instead increased since the last time Cosette had heard her voice. She bolted upright.  
"Murder? Eponine, no one is mur-"she began.

_What you're doing is murdering people! Taking over a body, replacing their soul, their thoughts and feelings and memories, that's murder, even if the body still functions. Is that what you call harmony? Peaceful? My family has been torn apart by you __**parasites**__, and now one of the only things I care about has been handed over on a silver platter to them by YOU. _

"Eponine, you do not understand. We are an honest species, it is the highest value to be truthful, no matter what the costs," Cosette tried to reason with her. No reply came for a moment.

_If handing over a twelve year old boy to his death is the highest value in your society, the lot of you disgust me more than you already did. _

Once again, Eponine's words played on Cosette's mind for most of the night. Eponine did not say anything more, and so neither did Cosette, and she slipped back into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Come on rich boy, I thought you were good at sports!" Eponine looked down from a tree, a small smirk on her tanned face as she watched the blonde man jump at the branch below her.  
"I can run, that doesn't mean I can hike up ten foot trees," he glared up at her. Eponine just laughed and watched him for a moment, before dropping down two branches to sit next to him.  
"Enjolras, sit down, you're going to kill yourself," she sighed jokingly. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.  
"Sorry mother," he replied in an equally joking manner before dropping down next to her, their legs dangling off the branch. He shook his head, laughing softly. She looked over at him.  
"Yeah?" she inquired, watching him. He rarely let his guard down like this and do stupid things like climb a tree, so when he did she always payed full attention.  
"Only you could get me to climb a tree in this heat," he smiled, looking at her. She laughed and made eye contact with him. They sat there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes before Enjolras coughed and broke the eye contact, and just like that both of their walls were thrown back up.  
"So, had anymore extravagant ides of revolution?" Eponine asked, her eyes twinkling. Enjolras just rolled his eyes at her, making her giggle.  
"They're not extravagant, nor revolution," he corrected her, his words stern but his tone light, showing he was still joking.  
"Oh really? Then what are they?" Eponine was teasing him now, knowing how wound up he got if people questioned his plans, his ideas and dreams.  
"They're ideas of how we get our planet back," he replied, his eyes suddenly burning with both fierceness and passion, with a hint of anger. "We can't let them rule forever 'Ponine, we need to win back our planet before we die out. Before human cease to exist. We need to find more humans, we need to go to-"

_No!_

* * *

Cosette woke up once again, her mind still reeling from the dream.

_You weren't meant to see that, you weren't meant to know about him. Shit!_

Cosette's brain was still full of the blonde haired, blue eyed, god-like man, and she quickly jumped out of bed to where she kept her notebook. The notebook was full of little notes that Cosette had made over the last five days since her meeting with the Seeker, but none were of any help until the dream she'd just had. The passion burning in the man's eyes as he talked about regaining the planet was comparable to the passion in the Seeker's eyes, and she faintly remembered the twang of nostalgia she had in the meeting with him after first seeing him. Now she knew why. As Enjolras had spoken, he had a power surrounding him, a confident air that his plans were to become reality. Memories of him had started to flood back of him, almost as if Eponine had unwillingly let one out and the rest flooded out behind it before she had a chance to stop them, and it was clear he had this passion for anything he cared about. Whether it was arguing with Eponine, whispered sweet nothings in her ear at four in the morning in front of the fire or ranting about the overthrowing of her species and stopping the occupation, he was a man of passion and fire, who only let his walls down around Eponine and Gavroche, the people he had come to call family. Cosette knew this man could essentially be a threat, and she opened her book and began to sketch. It took a moment for Eponine to realize what she was doing.

_No!_

The same shout that had come just moments before to rip Cosette out of the memory before she could find out any information that would kill a whole force of people. Cosette ignored her, knowing that this was the right thing to do, that the Seekers needed to know about the humans and the threat that one held. It was silly to think one man could threat an entire species, but the fire he'd had behind his words suggested he was fully intentional on at least attempting to destroy them.

_Stop it! Please!_

Her voice became laced with desperation and pleading. She was not one to beg, but both of them knew that if the Seekers got hold of this picture Enjolras would be found in weeks at the most. Cosette could hear the pain in Eponine's voice but carried on. This was the right thing to do, the honest thing to do, the cor-

_NO!_

Rage took Cosette over, and for a moment Cosette was the one trapped and Eponine the one in control. The pencil and pad went flying into the opposite wall , the pencil snapping as it hit it. Shaking for a moment, Eponine was overpowered by Cosette once more.

_You are not hurting anyone else I love. I won't let you. _

Angry, Cosette let herself fight back, her anger taking over.  
"This is MY body now! Get out!" she cried, looking herself in the mirror, making it seem like she was talking to Eponine instead of still feeling like she was speaking to herself. A cruel laugh echoed through her mind, seemingly filling every dark corner.

_Now you know how I feel. To have a body that's not really yours. I wanted to die to escape this. Now can you see why? Being trapped fucking sucks, right? _

And for the first time since the two had interacted, they both seemed to agree on this one point.

**I'm not sure how my characterisation is for the memory part ((or in general if I'm honest)) so if you guys think it's too OOC just tell me in the reviews please so I can improve. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"His name is Antoine Enjolras, but goes by his surname as he hates his forename. I cannot see why," Cosette began. Both the Seeker and her were seated today, the sketchbook placed in front of him as he looked at it intently, taking in all of the details that Cosette had drawn on in the rushed time she had. Eponine could not speak through her fury, Cosette herself could feel it running through her blood, her mind and she kept having to remind herself that it was not her anger, not her hatred but it was **her** body. She needed to supress these alien emotions. She had never felt such strong negative emotions in her life, and to know they were directed at her made her, quite frankly, terrified.  
"He and Eponine were…close," she carried on. The Seeker nodded.  
"They were lovers?" he asked. Cosette nodded. He sighed and looked away.  
"This species have much more complex relationships than the previous ones you have met. Their emotions for each other, be it love, lust, anger or need are extremely strong, and can corrupt a soul, making them believe that they are feeling these things also, when it is just the host body. As I have been informed that adaptation is not going as well as was planned, you need to be aware of this, okay? This host is the closest link we have with the Resistance, we cannot risk corruption, do you understand?" His tone was clipped and harsh, the way a lawyer would be in a murder trial. She gulped and nodded in reply. She knew that the host's emotions were already starting to play with her mind, and after that warning, she knew there was an even larger pressure to crush them, and quickly.

_Love is not something you can just crush. Especially my feelings for Enjolras. You want them to just go away, but they won't. They never will._

Cosette had become accustomed to Eponine's scathing voice putting comments where she felt appropriate, and so no longer reacted in any way except to blink before carrying on as she was, replying when she felt like it. Over the last twenty four hours, since the stark realisation that they were both prisoners in a body, the two had started to converse a lot more, Cosette starting to match Eponine's sarcastic comment with her own. They were admittedly much more polite and verged on pointless, but it was a drastic change in her attitude overnight, and this scared Cosette slightly.  
"Good, now carry on," the Seeker nodded to her, bringing her out of her complex thoughts that she'd been trying to untangle. She nodded back, closing her eyes, determined to dig deeper.

_Cosette, listen to me. Please. _

Eponine's voice broke through the memories Cosette was looking through. She was pleading this time, but it was not angry or desperate. It was quiet, almost resigned, as though it was her final chance to plead with the soul.

_I am begging you to stop this. They are my family; I cannot sit here and watch them die whilst you're handing them over to the ones who are killing them. Please, for me, stop. It's the least you can do. _

"Cosette, is there any more information?" the Seeker asked again. Cosette felt her heart drop. She could not lie after being asked a direct question, she couldn't. Every fibre in her body was screaming at her to lie, to save these people she'd never met, but her brain could not and would not let her.

I'm sorry, she thought.

"Eponine and Gavroche met Enjolras about a year and a half ago, she was raiding a house. Neither of them realised the other was human until after an argument, what would be the first of many. The three of them realised it would be better to stay together, and so inhabited a cabin about 30 miles from the closest highway. They were there for roughly a year after moving in, and were not disturbed once. "A memory started to flood through Cosette's mind, Gavroche jumping on Enjolras' back as the two ran around yelling and laughing manically. Eponine laughing in the background at the childishness of the two, happy they could still have fun in times like these. The heat was almost unbearable and neither of the boys had tops on. Music was playing in the background, an old sixties song with lots of guitar and a rhythm that made anyone want to dance. Enjolras had dumped Gavroche in a pond not 2 minutes from the cabin, and from where she was stood she could see the two splashing each other. The two made her smile, realizing they were a family. She could tell this was an Enjolras very few people saw, not even his real family, and she felt honoured to be a part of this. Her heart swelled with love for them both, and in that moment she was unspeakably happy.

_See. You're mourning a family you never had. You feel what I feel._

Confused, Cosette came back to focus to see the Seeker sat down in front of her again, looking at her in a very concerned manner.  
"Cosette, what did you see?" he asked. She opened her mouth then realised she couldn't speak. A wet substance was on her face. She looked up and saw no leaks on the roof, and became unaware of what was going on.  
"You are crying Cosette," the Seeker told her. She frowned, aware of what it was, but didn't understand why she was doing such a human action so soon in her adaption process.

_You've realised what you're doing. You know it's wrong, you've seen them. They're human. They have feelings. You miss them too. _

"Cosette, I will rearrange the rest of this meeting for tonight. This abrupt emotional change suggests you are not fully adapted still, so I will speak with the Healer to have you stay at least another night. I will leave a note with the new times on in a few hours," the Seeker said, realising she was in no state to carry on. "Using the information you have given me, I will commence a search for this man." With that he ripped the picture out of the sketchbook and walked out, the two guards who always stood at the door following him. As he left, Cosette put her head in her arms, unable to understand what had just happened.

* * *

"Stop messing with my emotions!" Cosette slammed the door to her room, her mind a mess. She was missing people she never met, feeling attraction towards a man she'd never spoken to, anger at a race she'd loved her entire life, and she couldn't deal with it all.

_Cosette, this is not me I swear. This is all you, tapping into my feelings, my emotions. You are seeing things from my perspective. You're listening to me, realising how I feel. I told you it wasn't fun._

"I don't remember you using those precise words," Cosette spat before dropping on the bed. Eponine laughed but there was no humour behind it.

_Now that you know, now that you have had such a small snippet into my life, you know how much they mean to me. You know what lengths I would go to to save them. You can feel the same things I feel now. How can you go on handing them over when you know what's going to happen? When you feel the same loss and mourning as I do? _

Realisation sunk into Cosette.  
"I can't. I cannot hurt them."

_Then don't. _

"Eponine I cannot lie! I cannot avoid a direct question, what am I to do? I need to tell them about the Resistance, I need to protect our-"

_Your. You need to protect your species, just as I need to protect my family. You can see this is wrong Cosette, I know you can. We feel the same things now. In that room, telling them about Enjolras, you felt wrong, you felt like you were doing something wrong, and that's your conscience telling you to stop it. You don't need to lie; you just need to avoid those meetings. Please. _

Cosette put her head in her hands, unable to figure out her own thoughts from Eponine's. As she dug deeper, trying to find how she really felt, an image flashed up in her mind. A large rock formation against a desert background, going on for miles. She picked up her sketchbook and quickly drew the outline of it.

_Shit! No, stop, Cosette you weren't meant to see that, stop it! _

She put the sketchbook down, staring at the outline she had just drawn.  
"This is where you were going isn't it? This is where the Resistance is based, I need to tell Seeker, I need to-"

_NO! Cosette don't you see, this is what I was talking about. You know what will happen, so many will die if you lead them to this place, including my family, and so I believe many of my friends. Please Cosette, think about this. You know what will happen. Don't do it. _

Staring at it for a moment, Cosette picked up the sketchbook and ripped the page out before ripping it up and shoving the pieces in her pocket.

_Thank you. _

Since the very first time the two had talked, Eponine's voice was full of relief, and slight happiness.  
"I'm going to go for a walk. Do you wish to join me?" Cosette asked, smiling ever so slightly.

_It's not really like I have a choice. _

Cosette laughed, and for a moment the two seemed like friends.

* * *

She walked for an hour before stumbling upon an old wood. Cosette looked around at it, looking at the way the sun shone through the leaves of the mighty trees, the rustling of a slight breeze through the leaves on the floor. She smiled, feeling like she had been here before.

_You have. Well, I and this body have. Me and Gavroche slept here for two weeks before realising just how close we were to the city. I'm not fond of how we did realise however. _

"How did you come to find out?" Cosette asked curious. She could hear the pain in Eponine's voice, but wanted to know anyways.

_The Seekers found us. _

The image of the white coated men and women running through the forest flashed before Cosette's eyes. There were three people running, one was Eponine, another Gavroche, and the other-

_Azelma. _

There was no trying to hide her emotions anymore; Eponine's voice was ragged and broken. Cosette gasped in realisation, watched as Eponine and Gavroche ran slightly ahead, watched as Azelma was grabbed by a man in a navy suit jacket. Azelma put a gun to her head, wanting to escape her fate but the Seekers got there first, spraying her to knock her out and cause no damage. Eponine wanted to run back, to save her but she couldn't. Not without endangering Gavroche. So from her place behind the tree she watched as they dragged away her little sister. Gavroche was punching her, telling her to run after them but they both knew they couldn't.

_This is where I lost my little sister to you. A thirteen year old girl was prepared to kill herself in order to save herself from this. _

Cosette sank down to sit on the floor, wanting to cry again. She could not for these were not her emotions. The rage she felt could not be hers. The mourning, the loss.

_They keep coming back, don't they? Those same feelings. Maybe it's time you realised they're not all mine. _

Cosette sighed.  
"I knew that back in the interrogation room," she replied. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made her jump up. A female Seeker stepped through the trees and nodded to Cosette, who smiled back.  
"Cosette, are you quite alright?" the Seeker asked. Cosette blinked, unaware that this woman knew who she was.  
"Yes Seeker, but how did you know my name?" Cosette replied, a little frustrated. Why did people keep asking her how she was, she's perfectly fine.

_Just a little crazy. _

"Your Seeker went to your room to speak to you and you were not there, I was sent to locate you," the Seeker replied. "I am Seeker Fantine." Cosette smiled and nodded.  
"Come, we need to go back to your room now, you have an important discussion with your Seeker," Fantine said, and begun to turn around. Cosette began to follow her, before realising that her Seeker had not yet revealed his name. As the two women began to walk back, Cosette turned to Fantine.  
"Seeker, why has my Seeker not revealed his name to me yet?" she asked. Fantine smiled slightly.  
"Your Seeker is a very cautious soul Cosette, he has not revealed his name to anyone in the past two lives he has lived. He is only called Seeker by our people," she replied. Cosette nodded again, a snort sounding in her head.

_Whose name is so bad they have to call themselves their job title?_

"Your boyfriend only responds to his surname," Cosette muttered back, before realising that Fantine was still with her.

_Touché_

However, Cosette was not focussed on the reply, she was kicking herself for speaking out loud.  
"Did you say something Cosette?" Fantine asked, looking at her through large brown eyes. Cosette just smiled, before realising she had to reply.

_If you can't lie, just change topic. _

"So, do you know what the meeting is about?" Cosette asked Fantine, almost awkwardly. Fantine blinked, realising she had been lied to, but blinded by her trust in everyone she chose to ignore it.  
"I am afraid I do not Cosette, but it may be information to do with the man you showed us this morning. He has been sighted in a store not 10 miles from her, he could be caught by the end of the-"

"NO!" Cosette cried, then realised it was not her crying it out. Eponine had full control, and threw herself at the small woman, pushing her into a tree, holding her neck. As suddenly as it had happened, Cosette realised what she was doing, and dropped her hand, but Fantine did not realise this. She kicked out, hitting Cosette in the stomach, before spraying her with knockout spray, the type she reserved for the humans. As Cosette fell to the floor, Fantine stood over her, staring at the body, unable to comprehend what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Light shone directly into her eyes as she woke up. Cosette blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to get accustomed to the brightness. She lay there for a moment just blinking, trying to stop the light from hurting her eyes when suddenly the entire room went dark. Confused, she sat up, wondering where it had gone, when she saw her Seeker and Fantine stood in the doorway, watching her. Cosette looked down at herself, she was still fully clothed and was lying on top of her cover instead of under it.  
"Seeker, Fantine, what is happening?" she asked, swinging her legs off the bed to sit up properly. Fantine and the Seeker shared a glance.  
"Cosette, do you not remember anything of what happened yesterday?" Fantine asked gently. Cosette frowned. Yesterday? She was in interrogation, told them about Enjolras, found out about Azelma, and then-  
"Oh." Realisation dawned on her when she remembered what had happened. The Seeker nodded and looked at her. "Seeker I am so sorry, I do not know what came over me."  
"That is because you did not do it," Fantine responded. Cosette frowned, acting confused, hoping that the Seekers had not realised about Eponine.  
"Cosette, these hosts are powerful, it was expected that some would resist."

_Shit._

"A rare few have been stronger than the souls they were occupied by and took their bodies back. Others we have managed to catch before this stage and disposed of the body," he continued. "Stronger souls have been fighting their hosts and lost Cosette, it is not just you, believe me." Cosette looked up at him, not wanting to interrupt. "However, we cannot just dispose of this body just yet as we believe there are many more memories we can access before it needs to be…retired. So, we have come here to tell you our new change of plan." Cosette raised an eyebrow.  
"And that would be?" Her tone was one of slight sarcasm, something she was almost entirely sure wasn't hers.  
"We are going to allow you another body to occupy, leaving this one for me to search," Fantine stood straighter, almost as if she were proud that she was chosen. "This body can be put on hold and I can return to it after the search, it will only take a few days."

_Cosette, you know you're no good at conflict? Well, now is a time to get rid of that. _

Cosette could not say anything out of shock.

_HELLO?! Earth to Cosette here, say something, anything! You can't let her in here!_

"What will happen to the body after your occupation?" Cosette asked, worried.  
"We will dispose of it, and unlike the human brutes, we will do so humanely." Her Seeker answered this question, looking straight at her, as if he were trying to see into her mind, to hear Eponine.

_They're going to kill me… Jesus Christ Cosette can you say anything to actually help?!_

There was panic in Eponine's voice as the realisation that both her and her family were to be killed. Cosette gulped, still not entirely sure of what to do in confrontation.  
"Has my Healer agreed to this?" she asked, knowing that he would defend her. He seemed like a protective soul, unwilling to hurt anything or anyone. He was definitely a true Healer.  
"Your Healer has been sent to another hospital, just outside of New York. He does not know of our plans," the Seeker replied.

_Fuck. _

"We will be back in two hours to collect you Cosette. We will send two guards to ensure you do not hurt yourself or anyone else," Fantine said, and the two Seekers stood up and walked outside, closing the door gently behind them. Seconds later she heard the sound of talking, of the Seeker telling the guards not to move.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Cosette, you cannot let them near me, you cannot let me in my head._

"I must do what is right for my people, I must do my duty!" she replied, panic starting to overtake her.

_Cosette listen to me. I do not mind dying, that's what I was originally to do in the first place, but if that thing gets inside my head, it'll kill everyone. Enjolras, Gavroche, you care for them too. They will die if you do this. _

Desperation flooded her veins, mixing with the panic. She knew what Eponine was saying was right.  
"Eponine, what am I to do?" Cosette panicked, pacing up and down her room.

_We have to leave Cosette. We have to leave now. _

"They have blocked the door!" Eponine audibly sighed at this remark.

_Take a look to your left. _

Cosette looked. All there was was a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony.  
"I do not see anything of any use?" she replied, confused. Once again, Eponine sighed.

_You are painful Cosette. Put a chair under the door handle. _

Confused by this request, Cosette obediently went and grabbed a chair from the dining room table and put it under the door handle, the seat facing the chair.

_I can see this becoming a problem. The other way around, with the back under the handle. _

Cosette stood for a moment, staring at it.

_Why are you just stood there?! Do it! _

"Eponine, it will not fit!" Cosette replied in an equally frustrated manner. Eponine groaned, the sound full of impatience and annoyance.

_Put the chair back under the door handle and let the chair lean back on its back legs. It makes it hard to open the door, before you ask. _

Realisation hit Cosette and she switched the chair to make it right.  
"Now what?" she asked. "I still cannot see a way to escape?" There was no doubt in her mind that if Eponine could, she would be banging her head against the wall in despair.

_Go out onto the balcony. _

Unsure of what was going on, she opened the large class doors and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was still shining but it was starting to set, the first streaks of red brushing along the sky. Cosette admired the beauty that was before her, and for a moment forgot why she had come out in the first place.

_Sit on the edge. _

Cosette snapped back to reality.  
"What?" she asked, sure she had heard wrong.

_Sit on the edge._

Eponine's voice sounded a little impatient, and so Cosette slowly sat herself up on the edge of the balcony, looking down at the pool directly below her.  
"Eponine, are you sure you know what you're doing? It is an awfully long way down there," Cosette asked nervously, slowly realising what Eponine was going to do.

_Yes I'm sure. I've been running away from things since I was eight years old, I'm a pro. _

"Eight years is an awfully long time to be running away," Cosette replied in sympathy.

_Cosette, now is not the time for pity, and even if it were, I do not want it. Now, there is only one way out and we both know what it is, so I suggest just getting it over with. Jump._

Cosette gulped, looking down.  
"Eponine, I truly think I cannot-" she began, but did not have time to finish.

_It's a good thing I can then._

Eponine's voice was powerful, and just like the few times Eponine was determined enough to take control, Eponine threw herself and Cosette off the balcony, plunging towards the pool. The fear and adrenaline hit Cosette, and she feared for her life as the water got closer. She hit it with enough force for it to hurt, and it was freezing, but as she came back up to the surface, gasping for air, she almost cried in relief at the realisation she was still alive.

_Of course you're still alive, I'm here you idiot._

"Well some of us have not lived their lives doing acrobatics off buildings," Cosette muttered sarcastically. Eponine laughed.

_You obviously haven't lived a proper life then, have you? _

Rolling her eyes, Cosette began to walk towards the main road, keeping her posture straight and her face innocent. She knew she was breaking rules by doing this, and it was not a feeling she liked. Just as she got to the pavement, a feeling of relief taking over her, a man walked towards her. She felt her relief seep away as she realised it was one of the Healers who worked in the building in which she lived, meaning he was almost definitely one of the people who was going to relocate her later today.  
"Cosette, you are meant to be-" he started to scold her, but Cosette punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.  
"Is he okay?" she asked aloud to Eponine.

_Looks it, it doesn't really matter Cosette, we need to leave!_

As she ran away, she looked back at the heap of a man on the floor.  
"I'm sorry!" she called to him, hoping he could forgive her. She swore she heard Eponine sigh, and knew that if she could, she'd be rolling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_Cosette we've been walking for hours. It's getting ridiculous, we need a car. Or to just stop to think for a moment. Goddammit Cosette just stop walking!_

"I cannot, we will be found if we stop and you shall die!" Cosette's voice had touches of the frustration Eponine's did, but nowhere near enough to match. Eponine groaned.

_We're going to die if you just wander around streets aimlessly not knowing what to do. Just fucking stop walking!_

Cosette stopped abruptly and dropped to the floor.  
"Tell me then; what do you think we should do?" Cosette practically snarled. She did not know what it was about the girl inside her head that got her so angry, but for the past two hours Cosette would have liked nothing better than to strangle her.

_Oh believe me; I feel the same about you. _

Cosette rubbed her temples and breathed out in an attempt to calm herself down.  
"What do you think we should do?" she asked, her voice softer. Eponine thought for a moment.

_We need a car. Where will be safe for us? _

Cosette sighed.  
"I do not know. There is my Healer in New York, we can talk to him, get him to convince them not to carry out the new occupation?" The idea brought hope to her mind, her Healer would help, he was the best soul she had ever met. Eponine's exasperated sigh brought her idea crashing down around her.  
"What's wrong with it?"

_And what if your Healer says they shouldn't go through with it? What happens then? I'm still trapped? You've still got my voice in your head?_

"My Healer can help you, he can give you tips on how to move on-"

_Move on?! You seriously still think I'm giving you my body? I may fucking hate it but it's still mine, and if there's one thing I've learnt from the past nineteen years, it's hold onto your own belongings because you never know what parasite will steal them._

The word parasite made Cosette visibly recoil in hurt and horror, her eyes showing the pain. Eponine realized what she had said.

_No, Cosette that is not what I meant, I just meant-_

"I know what you meant," was all she replied, before she stood up and started walking towards the road.

_Cosette? What're you doing?_

"Getting a car." Her reply was abrupt, making Eponine twang with guilt.

_Okay great, stealing cars is easy. You just need to-_

"No. This time, we're doing it my way," Cosette said, cutting Eponine's prepared lecture off, and ran into the middle of the road in front of the approaching headlights, waving her arms frantically.

_COSETTE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

Taking no notice of her, Cosette walked round to the window of the driver as the car pulled to a halt. In the driver's seat sat an elderly man, his hair greying and his glasses sliding down his nose in shock at what the young woman had just done. When he noticed Cosette he rolled down his window.

"I am dreadfully sorry about that sir, it is just I need to borrow your vehicle, and so I was wondering if you could be kind enough to lend it to me?" Cosette smiled sweetly, her voice laced with innocence. It was not lying, simply hiding parts of the truth, she told herself. The old man looked at her apprehensively.  
"It really is important sir," she pushed, sensing his trepidation. The old man seemed convinced and smiled at her as he got out.

"Of course," he replied, gesturing for her to get in. Cosette smiled again and climbed into the car, resting her head on the beat up material. "It has an almost full tank and has been through a full service, she'll really-"The man did not have time to finish before Cosette sped down the road, leaving the man alone where he had been stood.

_Huh. Nice trick. _

Cosette laughed slightly.  
"It is no trick. Our species love and trust one another, we never suspect anyone of causing harm to another soul." She nervously looked out of the rear window, not sure of what she was expecting to see but checking all the same.

_How boring life must be for you._

Cosette brought her focus back to the front again, and drove onwards.  
"Well, it is safe to say that this is the most drama I've ever had in a host, and I've only been here a week."

* * *

_Where are we going? _

"To see my Healer, it is best." Cosette's voice was strong, even though her body was tired from the two hours of driving she had been doing.

_Your Healer? We never agreed on this? _

"Eponine, I am doing this to help you, just believe me when I say that he can and will help the both of us. I am sure you do not want this parasite arguing with you for the rest of your life,"

_Cosette, I didn't mean- Wait, what? You're giving me my body back?_

"No. I am making sure you're gone. For good."

**Sorry about the delay! I've had coursework and school and my exams are coming up so updates will be varied. I really hate this chapter. It took me so long to write it, and I just do not like it at all. However, in the next few chapters the Amis are coming in, so look forward to that! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

It had been a few hours since Cosette's outburst and Eponine had stayed silent since. Cosette knew that she did not deal well with news she could not quite grasp from her memories, and so let Eponine stay silent in order for her to deal with them. However, Cosette also knew that Eponine could see through her anger that had melted away by now, and could feel her regret at her words. Cosette never had threatened a single person in her life, and to threaten Eponine with her own was just beyond comprehension. She would never in a million years have thought she would let the words escape her mouth, and seeing as it was very possible for her to actually live that long, the expression had much more meaning. She thought over her words once more, and knew she did not mean it. She did not want Eponine gone, but she could not yet tell why.

_You need me to see Enjolras and Gav again._

Eponine's words rang through Cosette's mind and settled into her thoughts. Is that why she wanted to keep her alive? To see people she never even knew?

_You may not know them, but you love them just as much as I do. It's the same love. _

Cosette's doubt must have still been evident because Eponine changed tact.

_Think about what happens if Gav finds out, and he will eventually. Think of how he would feel, knowing I died like this, that I never fulfilled my promise, that-_

"You through yourself down a lift shaft as he hid in the dark corners of a dingy hotel and heard. Do not talk to me of selfishness when you cause him that kind of trauma." Cosette snapped back, not realising the true extent of her words.

_I had to. Cosette, don't you see? I __**had **__to. I did it to escape your species. _

Cosette stopped and pulled over, leaning her head on the steering wheel as different thoughts sped through her mind, unsure of whose was whose.

_Cosette, we escaped that prison to save my family. That's enough proof in itself to show you love them, the fact you broke the rules. If you get rid of me you'll never see Enj or Gav again, and you will always have that lingering love for them, eating away at your heart. I know you love them, I know you share my feelings towards them so please help me. Let me see them again, I need to let them know that I'm alive. Please Cosette. It's the reason we left, the reason we're here now. They're your family just as much as mine now. _

Cosette did not reply for a minute, instead just sat in silence and thought. She did want to find them, wanted to find her family, to fulfil the hope of possibly finding other humans. But she could not tell if it was her want or not. The confusion of emotions was messing with her mind, making her unsure of what was happening, so she sat and breathed for a moment.

_Please._

"How do you know that they will want us?" she asked, unsure of what to do.

_I don't, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. _

Cosette thought for another moment.  
"What do you actually know of the Resistance?" she asked. Eponine hesitated before continuing.

_What I tell you, you cannot repeat, okay?_

"Okay."

_From what I have heard, it's based somewhere in the desert and is run by people not much older than me. It's made up of humans and they aren't merciful after all they've lost, and so have murdered several souls and their host bodies. It is large, made up of over 100 humans, and is self-sufficient. For humans, it's a paradise. For souls, not so much._

"If we are to die, then why are you so hell-bent on taking us?!" Cosette cried, confused by Eponine's determination.

_According to Enj, it's ran by someone I once knew. I'm just hoping they see me instead of you when they look me in the eye._

"And if they don't?"

_It's a risk I'm willing to take to make sure they're alive. _

The quiet pain and determination in Eponine's voice persuaded Cosette. She knew how much Eponine wanted to see them again, and in turn how much she wanted to also.  
"Okay, you better start giving me directions if we're to make it by nightfall," was all she said before she turned the engine back on and drove out into the road again.

* * *

**Contains nuts. **  
_Shit. _Eponine thought to herself, and practically threw the packet back into the cupboard. Having a little brother who was fatally allergic to nuts really did make raiding difficult. She looked into her bag once more to see it half full with all sorts of food. Sighing, she just started grabbing anything she could see. She had spent too much time as it was in the house, and her paranoia was really starting to play tricks on her mind as she swore she could hear footsteps. Zipping her bag shut, she swung round to see a gun pointed at her head. Every part of her body was screaming at her for not realising someone had come in, for being careless and wasting time. Gavroche needed her; she couldn't die like this, not now. She followed the arm holding the pistol to a man, just over 6 foot with a head covered with blonde curly hair that most girls would kill for. She didn't spend a second's hesitation, kicking out her foot and catching him in a particularly painful area. As he bent over in pain she sprinted off, out of the door, ignoring his yells. After a moment she could hear footsteps following her and the flash of a torch. This evening was _not _going well. The footsteps were catching up with her, and however hard she tried to pick up the pace, it did not work. Her body was too tired to work any harder. She heard the impact before she felt it, a loud thud as the two bodies hit the floor, the torch's glare hitting her straight in the eye. She waved her arms about, determined not to go down without a fight.  
"Ow! Shit, wait a minute, open your eyes, look!" A male voice yelled in protest as she felt her hands hit something hard and she peeked an eye open to see him shine a torch in his eye.  
"Human! See! Just like you!" he exclaimed, looking down at her. She opened her eyes fully and noticed he was telling the truth. Her sigh of relief did not go unnoticed as he laughed softly.  
"I was convinced you were going to kill me," Eponine replied, sitting up as he rolled off her.  
"You weren't exactly peaceful to be fair," he joked back, and Eponine found herself laughing as well.  
"You know you could've just said it while we were in the kitchen right?" she replied, looking at him like he was stupid. He put up a middle finger.  
"How was I supposed to know we were both human?" he replied in an equally irritated tone.  
"Human," she said, the word feeling good on her tongue. The man nodded, before looking at her.  
"First human in six months, you should feel honoured," he said, his tone mocking. She stuck her tongue out in response. She had never been like this with new people, but her usual cautious self had seemingly disappeared, leaving her with the side that she rarely ever showed. She stuck her hand out.  
"Eponine." He looked at it for a moment before grasping hers in a tight hold. His hand was warm and she could feel scars just by touch.  
"Enjolras," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.  
"That's your real name?" she asked sceptically. His face turned grim.  
"Nah, I just hate my first name so much that I resort to my surname," he replied. She whistled softly.  
"Must've been some family argument," she grinned at him and pulled herself up, sticking out her hand to offer some help to Enjolras. He looked confused as he pulled himself up as well.  
"How'd you know it was an argument?" he asked. She just smirked.  
"My best friend from school hated his dad after a huge argument, and it just so happened they both had the same first name, so he went by his surname just to spite the old git. Used it from the age of eleven after he wasn't allowed to go to art school,"  
"Art school at eleven?" Enjolras looked confused once more.  
"Specialist middle school in our area," Eponine couldn't hide her amusement. He just sighed and shook his head. Eponine smiled and picked up her rucksack.  
"I need to go, I have someone waiting for me," she began apologetically. Enjolras looked up surprised.  
"Waiting? There's more?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, my little brother," she replied. She hesitated. "Wanna come with us?" Her offer did not go unmissed and Enjolras smiled hopefully. Eponine's heart sped up a million times. She had no idea what was going on, this had never happened before, even with Marius who she had convinced herself she was in love with. The feeling of complete trust was brand new, and to a man she had never met was even worse, she was fearful of her own emotions.  
"Can I?" he asked shyly. Eponine smiled, and it was all he needed for them to both take off in the direction Eponine had come from.

* * *

_He was so different to anyone I've ever known. _

Eponine's voice broke through the memory causing Cosette to come back into focus. She blinked as she realised she was still driving and wondered how the hell she managed to avoid killing herself.

_You had some help._

Cosette smiled, and thought back to the memory.  
"You were so different around him as well. So trusting and open," Cosette replied. Eponine's smile could be felt.

_I know. _

Cosette smiled, Eponine's love filling her, but she was unable to completely ignore the pain that came with it. In order to change the topic, she looked out of the window.  
"Eponine, where are we?" she asked, confused. There was just vast desert surrounding the road and no way to tell how close or far away they were to anything.

_Stop driving. _

The command broke through the nostalgia that was there only seconds ago. Cosette looked around, bewildered.  
"What?!" she replied, shocked and confused.

_Stop driving._

Eponine's voice had more force this time, and Cosette looked around again.  
"Eponine, nothing's-"

_STOP DRIVING!_

Eponine broke through for just a second in order to turn the steering wheel. The car tipped over and rolled towards the side of the road, Cosette inside. When the car stopped moving, Cosette sat there for a moment, blood dripping down her face, letting the anger boil inside of her.  
"I am trying to help you and you try and kill me! Is that my repayment? Death?!" she spat, limping out of the car. Eponine was furious.

_I needed you to stop because here is where the road finishes. You need to walk._

"What?!" Cosette's voice had reached a higher octave with annoyance. "I help you and this is how you repay me, I should never have trusted you!"

_You need to walk, we're here now there's no turning back. There's some water on the floor, you'll need it. Come on, I think I know where I'm going. _

"You think?"

_Just make sure to stand on the rocks or you'll leave tracks. Come on, we need to go or we'll be found!_

Sighing, Cosette started to walk, making sure her feet hit only the rocks.  
"I really hope you know what you're doing," she muttered.

* * *

"Eponine, it's almost night, we need to stop." Cosette was close to tears, her face burnt and still slightly bleeding from the car accident. "I cannot walk any further, I think I've twisted my ankle,"

_You have to, just a bit further. _

"You said that two hours ago!"

_You also complained about your ankle but you still walked. Just keep going, we'll get there soon, and save the water. You'll need it later._

Cosette shook her head.  
"I need it now." She opened the bottle and drank the last few drops in the bottom of the bottle. Eponine sighed in frustration.

_Why is it that when I'm actually knowledgeable about things, no one ever listens?_

"Eponine, I can't…" Cosette trailed off, before sinking to her knees.

_Just a bit further Cosette, come on. _

But Eponine knew it was a losing battle as the exhaustion was taking its toll on her as well, and so the two minds and one body succumbed to the darkness that swallowed them whole.

**Hey guys, so I know it's been ages, I'm so sorry! I've had exams for the past month and a half, and had a severe case of writer's block before that but the two hardest chapters are now over so I can really get back into writing. Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
